In battery-powered electronic devices, power dissipation is an important consideration; power dissipation affects both battery life and device heat levels. Further, wireless sensor devices often include analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) for digitizing sensor outputs and it becomes important to reduce the power dissipation of each ADC to reduce the overall power consumption of the device. In the last decade, the SAR (Successive-approximation-register) ADC has become popular due to its low power dissipation and scalability with finer process geometries.
Typically, sensor readout systems measure when the sensor output crosses a certain threshold level. This is generally done by digitizing the sensor output and performing a comparison in the digital domain. However, even when using SAR ADC technology, this still consumes appreciable power.
The present disclosure is directed to addressing one or more deficiencies and/or disadvantages, e.g., as set forth above or otherwise. However, it should be appreciated that the solution of any particular problem is not a limitation on the scope of this disclosure or of the attached claims except to the extent expressly noted. Moreover, this Background section reflects the inventors' thoughts and is not intended to accurately or completely reflect any particular prior art. As such, Applicants expressly disclaim this material as admitted prior art.